I Always Knew That I'd Love You From Afar
by digdosevibes
Summary: KC drabbles/one-shots Rated M for smut and language. xx
1. Longing

**So it has officially been a year without Klaroline. We have been obsessively fan-girling for the past 365 days **

**So I've have decided to give fan fiction a crack and start off easy with a drabble, I am fanfiction virgin so be gentle. **

**As much as I love Klaus. I have so gravely disappointed that I needed to cheer myself up. So this drabble is a bit smutty! **

**I hope you enjoy but please, don't be too harsh and remember to review. Xxx Bek **

It was supposed to be quick.

Easy, Snap.

Done and dusted

But it never was simple with her. Her life became a frantic mess, but when was not a mess?

always fawning over the idea that soon this will all be over.

Yet the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her that she never wants it to end.

The hunger consumes her, feeds on her brain like a leech.

Consistently in her mind

Blood.

Drip, drop, drip.

Like a broken tap, pooling on the floor in a puddle.

The last remaining breaths, his chest heaving in and out.

This was the part where she feels the overwhelming guilt and shame of what they had done.

What he made her do.

But she doesn't.

She feels joy as his hand rests gently on her shoulder. His eyes are dark clouded with that all too familiar lust or was it blood lust?

He seems happy, proud even.

She had done it, finally found the man who had ripped her life away and then some.

Her mom would say 'darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that'

she found her laying on the kitchen floor with her heart carved from her chest.

From that moment she knew that she'd fight.

Darkness to Light.

As she stood there, in a drunken haze she look on to the man who had been responsible for the death of her mother, the poor helpless man who now would take his last breaths in peace.

But no.

No peace, just darkness.

So she pulled his heart from his chest.

As she holds the now lifeless organ between her fingertips she wonders how a small almost insufficient thing could hold some much power over her life.

Before she chucks it away.

"Sweetheart," The swift accented voice flows from behind her, surprisingly she is captivated by it the tone of voice seems to her like he is treading carefully. All these years and he is still weary about her. But then again he isn't one to share his deepest thoughts so why should she, yet with him she couldn't help herself.

"I'm fine, good. It's done" almost as if she is reassuring herself, the blank expression on her face excites him.

_Her true nature._

She brought her arms around herself, squeezing tight.

"Caroline." He said again

She didn't answer.

She felt him breathe her in as he step behind her wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and her scent of vanilla and honey floating through his nostrils and down his wind pipe.

Exhale.

Nuzzling his face into her champagne locks and trailing nibbles along her earlobe sending her once cold body into an inferno. Sucking at velvety skin of shoulder, intent on making his mark.

Inhale.

Caroline swiftly turned away from the now rotting corpse and turned to look her lover in the eyes the playful glint resided in his bluey depths. Her hands ran down his neck resting on top of his necklaces, lacing her hands through them she gave a soft tug at them, encouraging a half-smirk from the hybrid.

She didn't need grief anymore, she was sick of the death around her.

She just needed him.

Exhale.

Their lips met in a bruising fashion, desperate for some of him to be a part of her. He was so strong. And she wasn't. The darkness pooled out of her as his kisses reassured her of the girl he once knew, _still knows_. Her moans of innocence flowed out of her delectable mouth and he kissed her worries away.

He was her rock.

There was no denying.

He pushed her to the edge, and then pulled her back when she was tumbling over.

He stopped her heart, yet kept it beating.

Their love was something else entirely.

Smashing her into the sink of a rest stop's bathroom. His mouth, his lips, his teeth and his tongue made her buzz. Her whole being was dripping with sweat as he hosted her up onto the countertop shifting her legs so he fit perfectly in between them. The was incoherent feeling that the two indulged in, minds going numb with pleasure his callous fingers ran smoothly across her collarbone ripping her shirt from her petite frame.

Niklaus was the calm, silent type when it comes to looking at her naked form, it seems he was taking in every inch, every curves of her flawless skin almost as if he was memorising it for his later art projects. Before their lips smashed against each other again, the brief separation was too long.

They were forever longing each other.

But he was possessive. Yes

She would do anything for him. Under her conditions of course.

He let out a sharp hiss as she digs her heels into his firm ass smiling at his pain. Forcing him to move irresistibly closer, She cried out and he grinned.

She wraps her legs around her waist pulling him, as long she kept moving her hips she feel that brief but incredible jolt of pleasure that shoots up all of her nerves and ends at her toes.

Caroline is teasing him, her delightful smile sat gracefully on her face and she continues to lean back against the bathroom mirror and rub herself against him.

"God, how I love you,"

Hard and fast.

They weren't into the lovey dovey crap.

They didn't make love.

They fucked.

Like animals.

She cried out his name, for more, for him not to stop. Never.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear making her rise to the peak even faster, her nails dig into his skin drawing blood as the rich potent liquid ran down his shoulder blades.

The smell hitting her senses like a tsunami

he was hers, only hers

As she was his.

Their lips met again in an uncoordinated sloppy kiss desperate for each other, for some release.

She was on the edge

Then there is was.

Blood

She could smell it just under his skin.

Deciding to help him out, her fangs retracted as she bit hard into his neck drinking him in the best way she could.

He was shaking around her, from the intense orgasm that he was still enduring.

He pushed her away smashing her into the mirror making it crack as he study her,

Their lips met and he could taste his blood on her lips.

Thrust

"Oh"

It was the sweetest taste as he dug his fang into her tongue mixing the two flavours together.

Lips moving in sync.

Thrust

"Oh Klaus"

Cracked glass behind her back, grazing against her creamy back.

Pain.

Blood.

She wasn't foolish to think that it would be simple.

He was a psychopath, a sadistic man.

Behind those eyes is so much evil.

"I love you." She replied

She was his redemption.

But life was never easy,

Especially when you're in love with a killer.

**Chuck us a REVIEW? ;)**


	2. Honeymoon Bliss

**Another one for ya ;)** **WARNING SMUT**

The bright rays of sunlight drifted through the curtains of the summer holiday house onto the foot of a giant bed, where laid a beautiful body of soft curves and ended at the top of a beauty with golden hair that was snuggled up into a large pillow. Her body was stretch out over the bed, completely naked. The luxury of the house was top notch. They spent most of the summer down at the beach or in a tangled mess of limbs in bed. It was truly paradise. It was a place that they could escape the cruel both of them lived in. Away from the problems they both endure, they reside in the little quant home for themselves.

That was until she woke to an empty bed, and realized her husband was missing. Yes, she said husband, they were on their honeymoon. She was Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson. A smile etched its way on to her face as she admires both her engagement and now wedding ring. She would have to say in a million years she had never thought they would be married. Both from two different worlds yet perfect matches for each other. She was the light in his life and he brought out her adventurous side.

Speaking of Nik, the devil himself entered the room with his mobile phone to his ear, the facial expression on his face told Caroline that whoever on the other side of the phone call wasn't giving him good news and she thought that he probably is planning their demise right now. He was pacing at the end of their bed clad in only a towel, his unruly hair wet and dripping drops down his chest. He had a frown etched on his face and the cute crease he get when he's frustrated along his forehead.

"No Elijah, a warning wont suffice they need to be dealt with." He said gruffly rubbing his temple.

"I suggest you have them taken to the garden,"

Klaus glanced over at her, smiling lightly before sighing and answer Elijah.

"I can't right now brother; I am preoccupied with my Caroline at the moment."

He sat on the end of the bed nodding to himself, "Wonderful, tell me if anything new arise brother."

Finishing the call not bothering to say goodbye he sighed his shoulders slumping as he rubs his hands over his face to have them rest at his knees. Caroline smiles the sheet drooping low down to her hips as she crawled over to him on the bed to rest behind him.

Her hands reach out to caress his back before, her lips leaving long drawn out opened mouth kisses from his neck, down his spine. "Good Morning, husband." She giggles wrapping her arms around him, her breast rubbing up against his back.

"Morning, my love."

"What's wrong?," she asked brings her hands up to massage his shoulder which brought out a groan from her husband, "You seem stressed, tense." Her thumbs dug into the tense muscle of his broad shoulders making him relax and hum for more.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart." His head fell back and she kissed the back of it, massaging his neck relieving the knotted muscle there.

"But I do worry, I don't want you taking on too much." He kissed his back again her hot mouth working him into a frenzy. This time he didn't answer her, the pleasure of her hands and mouth was enough. Worried that if they were to argue she would relinquish the hold she has on him.

"Let me take care of you." She whispered kissing his earlobe she ran her hands down the front of him. Playfully rolling his nipples between her thumbs before drifting lower. Usually Klaus hated giving up his control, the past month before the wedding had been completely stressful and the way she was making him fell right now was too good to make her stop.

Caroline hands found the knot Klaus used to keep his towel from dropping and she untied it, revealing him bare to her wandering gaze. He was already hard and ready for her, his erection sprung upwards begging to be played with. As Caroline caress his thighs, she kept kissing and nibbling at his neck making his body tingle with anticipation.

"Stop teasing." He ordered but stayed still in place waiting for Caroline to make her move. She was such a goddess as she giggles feigning innocence as he knew her thoughts were anything but.

Her left hand left his knee to graze his swollen length gathering his pre-cum with her thumb, tasting him on her tongue as she sucked her finger into her mouth, making a pooping sound right by his ear before moaning. "Yummy." She whispered mischievously making his body tense, tried to hold by a groan but it ripped from the base of his throat causing her to smile.

"Do you want me to play with you Nik?" she asked seductively kissing his shoulder blade before licking up a trail from there to the back of his ear, he shivered.

He breathed heavy as her hand made it way down his chest scratching him with her nails and rested at the base of his cock. Her right left his thigh to grab him at his tip squeezing softly making him whimper. Teasing him at his base Caroline rubbed him slowly setting a rhythm of strokes which made him grip on her thigh behind him. His head falling back in the process.

He likes it she can tell.

Grabbing hold of him completely she rubbed his wetness down his shaft, his balls contracted as she did this, he moaned again as she continued to suck on his earlobe. Caroline was extremely wet at this stage, more turned on at the fact the he was a whimpering mess in her arms.

She wanted to taste him, quickly as she could she let go of him and moved off the bed to kneeled down in front of him on the floor his erection dangling there in front of her face, she licked her lips.

As this point he was leaning on his elbows watching her stare at his length, slowly but firmly she took hold of his base lifting his tip to her lips where she sucked, the velvet flesh felt amazing in her mouth. He tasted smooth and rich. She could do this all day. He moaned thrusting his hips in reaction.

Caroline realised that he wanted more control so she lifted her free hand which was caressing his thigh to grab his hand and bring it to her head of blonde curls, signalling that she want him to control the pace as she went. He obliged locking a handful of locks in a fist and rocking his hips into her pretty pink mouth. He moaned as her tongue swivelled around him loving the wetness of her mouth. She pulled back before spitting on his length coating it, he didn't know he enjoyed that until she did it.

With him in her mouth again she could tell he was close to his release, drawing back until almost the tip was out of her mouth before she retracted and took him fully into her mouth, down her throat.

"God Caroline." She yelled out his fist got tighter in her hair, he was trying to hold on but it was no use as she swallowed around him with his cock still lodged in her throat, she moaned and he exploded her mouth. He groaned out loudly and fell back onto the bed shaking as white hot steaming pleasure shot out of him and down Caroline's throat.

He tasted so yummy as she pulled back, her hand still working the last remaining drops out as he shook with his release breathing heavy as the last remaining squirts rested on her lips and tongue she licked them and moaned at the taste. They both climbed back up the bed and she rested against him in the pillows. Snuggling up to his chest she sighed, content with just lying with him for the rest of her immortal life.

"I love you, my wife," he breathed heavily his chest rising and falling rapidly trying desperately not to so how much she affected him.

She giggled an innocent smile. "You're welcome, my love."

They spent the rest of the remaining summer of their honeymoon in peace and pleasure, just liked they planned.

**What did you think? Review?**


	3. From Afar

**So I recommend that you listen to this song for this drabble it completely inspired me and plus I love his newest album. Please Review! Bek x **

**From Afar/Vance Joy **

_**You told me 'boy look the other way'**_

_**You told me 'boy bite your tongue'**_

He has possibly know idea how he came about coming here. He was nowhere near a social butterfly as Kol would put it. His day consists of television and playing chess in the park. Niklaus had no clue on women, so you could imagine on how awkward he would look in a bar.

A bar full of bulking masculine looking men and then there was Niklaus. The man wearing thick rimmed glasses, a leather jacket, a grey Henley and black jeans. He was out of his element and he want to go home. Back to his apartment, back into the life of make believe where the female species actually desired him.

It was because of his little brother twenty-third birthday that Klaus had been dragged out to go on a 'bar hop' a giddy Kol would call it. But all Niklaus saw was a vast amount of money wasted on alcohol especially when he wasn't having any fun, sitting at the bar by himself while his little brother ditched him to 'chase some tail'

_**Yes that's not the way,**_

_**Yeah that's not the way**_

_**Ah that's not the way that friends behave**_

He was about to call it a night, seeing because he wouldn't see Kol until the next morning but something (more like someone) caught his eye. He saw the flash of blonde sitting in a booth far away from the bar, legs for miles were crossed over each other started from white strappy boots. His eyes travelled further up to her complimentary dress of a bluey colour.

_**Ah that's just not the way that friends behave**_

_**Oh no, no, no,**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

He took a swig of his drink to quench his sudden thirst, her hair almost glittered in the lighting making his fingers itch. She seemed to be laughing with her friends, the flow of her hair as her head flew back swivelled in a sudden wave the Klaus thought he could almost feel from across the room. The slender arch of her neck sent his pulse racing.

One of her friends caught his eye, then silently nudged the golden beauty. Her confused expression made his heart skip a beat before her head turned to face him, a silent blush crept up her chest and neck as her head bobbed down shyly.

_**You lined me up**_

_**Across the room**_

_**Two falling sparks**_

_**One willing fool**_

_**And I, I always knew**_

_**That I would love you from afar.**_

There seemed to be a war going on between her friends one telling her to go and one telling her to stay. He guessed she chose the latter before smiling softly at him and turning back to talk to her friends. The hope that bubbled inside him pooled away.

_**You told me 'boy look the other way'**_

_**You told me 'boy hide those hands'**_

_**But I've been living on the crumbs of your love**_

_**And I'm starving now.**_

He sighed before downing his drink and placing it back on the bar top, he called for the waiter to bring him a new glass of bourbon. As he swished the golden liquid he couldn't stop thinking about her hair and what it would feel between her fingertips before he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

_**And that is just the way that we remain**_

_**Ah that will be the way that we remain**_

_**Oh no no no**_

_**No no no no**_

"Hey Nikky..Ready to go?!"Slurred his over-intoxicated younger brother who was in the company of a lovely red head. He had his arm over her shoulder and she seemed to be in the same state as him with glassy eyes. He sighed again but nodded finishing his drink, following his brother towards the door not before glancing towards the blonde that was previously occupying his thoughts. Only to see she had disappeared.

_**You lined me up**_

_**Across the room**_

_**Two falling sparks**_

_**One willing fool**_

_**And I, I always knew**_

_**That I would love you from afar.**_

The trio made it out to the sidewalk the cool breeze clearing Niklaus's head, his brother was cooing out a whistle and had a skip to his step. Nik wished he could be that chipper. He chuckled loudly the alcohol fuzzing his mind.

A giggle could be made out from behind him, he turned slightly to see a duo of the girl from the bar and the former brunette friend trying to persuade her to leave the booth. The two were linked with arms before she spotted him. Her arms came around her and she glanced at him curiously, Niklaus had come to a stop just to look back at her. She was nudged again. He looked down and peered up at her with a smirk, this new confidence coming from god knows where. His eyes lit up when she started walking towards him.

_**You lined me up**_

_**Across the room**_

_**Two falling sparks**_

_**One willing fool**_

_**And I, I always knew**_

_**That I would love you from afar**_

She came to a halting stop in front of him, he then realised he was fiddling with the zip of his jacket quickly stuffing his hands in his pockets. She smiled shyly up at him, her eyes brighter than he had noticed. Her hair curtained around her face, he wanted to tuck one loose curl behind her ear.

"Klaus." He offered abruptly, breathing heavily.

"I'm Caroline." She beamed.

_**It shouldn't come as a surprise**_

_**What I'm feeling, what I'm feeling now**_

_**It shouldn't come as a surprise**_

_**She got darling hazel eyes.**_

**Remember to reviews for more updates! It drives me to write faster guys! X **

**P.S Remember I'm a rookie so be gentle x **

**Xx**

**Bek**


	4. Grouchy

**I recommend that you search on Google Images on who The Grouch From Sesame Street is, if you don't already know! Bek xx**

"Just hold still!"

Caroline sighed exasperatedly for what seemed like the one thousandth time, readjusting herself over his lap. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she tried to block out Klaus's constant twitching. For a thousand year old hybrid, he sure was a wuss when it came to daily grooming.

Considering he has experienced much more excruciating pain then what he was currently dealing with. Caroline had thought that it would be a walk in the park. Yet the hybrid didn't agree.

"Are you trying to blind me?!" Klaus piped out jerking his head away from her firm hold. Rubbing his eyes trying to the numb the apparent 'pain' that he was in from his wife plucking his eyebrows. His eyes had slightly darkened to a menacing glare as if Caroline had just killed Stefan or something.

"Stop being such a baby, it'll only take a second." She tried to reassure him while dusting her pink coloured tweezers with a make-up wipe.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago, love." He grumbled like a four year old. This all started from Klaus teasing Kol about his trouble with growing facial hair and ended with an off-handed comment from the younger sibling.

Caroline was amused when he found her husband in their ensuite with his face nearly pressed against the mirror with a fine toothed comb and a concentrated look on his face. When Caroline continued to ask what on earth he was doing, he then turned to her and asked with the most conflicted look on his face.

"_My eyebrows don't look like the Grouch's eyebrows from Sesame Street do they?"_

Caroline had to bite her lip to keep herself from a fit of laughter. _"Of course not, babe."_ She managed to get out with a small smile. Klaus frowned at her before looking back at the mirror.

"_I could help you….if you would like?"_ She continued stepping closer and fixing the collar on his shirt and caressing the side of his face with the back of her hand.

"_That would please me very much, sweetheart," _Klaus nodded not before shooting her a look, _"But if Kol was to ever find out about this…"_

She was already dragging him out of the bathroom with her make up bag, _"Yeah, yeah lets go grouchy."_

And that's how they ended up with Caroline siting on a laying down Klaus in the middle of their king-sided bed, plucking his brow slowing and carefully, trying not to anger Klaus too much.

"Owww." Klaus almost whined as Caroline accidently pinch a bit of skin on top of his eyelid. "Bloody hell Caroline!"

"Im sorry, im sorry." She breathed, "If you would stop carrying on like a wuss, it wouldn't take as long."

Caroline pulled back from her husband to look at her work, she reached over to the bed side table in search for some moisturiser to help clear the redness around his eyes. Caroline really didn't see any real problem with his facial hair apart from a couple loose brow hairs that needed to be shaped properly. Other than that she loved his stubble especially across her skin but she would never tell her husband that.

She kissed over the puffy marks that were left and this seemed to relax Niklaus a bit as he was less tense and started to caress the backs of her thighs and arse. There was a slight rumble from his chest and she looked down to a chuckling Klaus.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing love, just remind me never to do that again." He smirked pulling her across him so she was lying on his chest. Her hand came up to draw little circle across his stubble covered cheek as she looked at him deeply. A small smile crept up her face.

"Oh I don't know, I think you need a few more sessions," she giggled running her thumb across his brow, "You've upgraded to Big Bird now."

"Haha, you are so funny Caroline." He began to tickle her sides and Caroline struggled to breathe between giggles, "when did you get so funny?"

Caroline couldn't talk and her groans for him to stop turned into moans as he began to place feather light kisses across her collarbone.

When he finally pulled away to get up to go the bathroom to look at his newly shaped brows, Caroline felt flushed so she followed him. Wrapping her arms around his waist with her chin resting on his shoulder Caroline peered at him while he was checking out his face. She knew Klaus wasn't very vain and didn't really care on how others perceived him so it was new to her to have this side of him come out.

In fact, Caroline couldn't keep the small grin off her face and couldn't help but hug him tighter. "So what did Kol say exactly?" she raised her perfectly shaped brow up at him.

He peered up at her under his lashes. "It didn't matter, not anymore, stupid really."

It was almost as if he was trying to convince himself of something. "Tell me." She pleaded with him.

He pulled out his toothbrush and placed a small amount of paste on it before explaining. "He told me I was the luckiest man in the world to get a girl who had a Sesame Street fetish."

Caroline bit his shoulder to hide her smile.

"But all I keep thinking is that I am the luckiest man in the world anyway."

Her eyes widen, there was that special gleam in them that always seemed to rattled Klaus to his core.

He smiled softly, showing a hint of his pearly whites.

"I'll always have that thought in the back of my head that I am punching above my weight." He scratched his elbow before wrapping it around her shoulder and pulling her into him. Peering down at her he continued, "But that's okay, because I love you and I am going to spend every waking moments making sure you get everything you deserve and desire in life."

She smiled softly at him as he started to brush his teeth and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear so low that if he wasn't a supernatural creature he wouldn't of heard it. "But when that's all said and done, and I finish my run, there is no one else I rather die next to."

**Hoped you liked the fluff and I tiny little bit of angst! **

**Please review**

**Also request if you want either here**

**or ask me on tumblr **

**Because I get stuck sometimes x Thanks again **

**And please feedback is more than welcome.**


End file.
